Shadowed Hearts
by kradnohikari
Summary: The main characters from Colosseum and XD are back on another quest to stop another organization and help purify a new set of pokemon.  During their quest they find themselves growing closer.  What does this mean for our pair? Yaoi DISCON. Being Revamped!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, but the plot and some of the characters names...

**Warnings-** Nothing really as of now, but there will be SLASH/YAOI in later chapters. Which is boy on boy! Don't like it don't read it. You have been warned. Oh yes and we can't forget this is also SHOTA. Don't know what it means then don't read it.

**Pairing- **As of right now the only pairing I'm doing is Wes(Colisuem)x Shugo(XD)

Now for those of you who are still wanting to read this. There really isn't any spoliers in here for the games, so if you haven't played them don't worry you can understand it. This story takes place in the Ore region after both games a few years after XD. In this Wes is twenty five and Shugo is fifteen. Each of them have different pokemon then they did in their games, but that's not really a big deal. I think that's about all I have to ramble about... Wait there is one more thing. The updates for this story may be slow at times, but I will try and finish it. Without further ado enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"We have the key to making the perfect one." A redheaded scientist slammed his fist down on the table. His blue pools held a serious anger behind them.

"Tell me how long will it take this time?" A male's voice spoke, annoyed. He had been waiting for some time now. If the plan didn't work he would have do it another way.

"Not much longer sir. Give us a month tops." The scientist was taken aback, by this request. _'I thought for sure I would get kicked off.'_ He let his hand relax, as he looked at his boss.

"You have one month and one pokemon to transform. It can't be that hard can it? I mean Lugia was changed." The man seemed to be pondering his words, before turning to the other, a pensive look on his obscured features. "Maybe you are too incompetent."

"No sir." Bowing the man left, walking down one of the numerous hallways of his lab. Walking through one of the automatic doors, he watched as his testing subject try to break out of it's cage. Cooing to it, he laughed at the way it glared at him.

"Should we run the tests Mark?" A female asked, sitting at her computer. On the screen was the image of a heart and a gauge.

"Yes." Mark watched with glee, his pools sparkling with mischief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shugo wake up." A small blue haired child screamed, jumping on the edge of a bed. Her blue skirt threatened to flash the lump beneath her, as she continued the harsh treatment. Finding that the boy wasn't moving, just moaning, she raised a blue eyebrow. "That is different." She spoke to herself, not caring that it was uncommon. Shrugging, she continued her procedure; jumping.

It didn't take long, for the lump named Shugo to stir from underneath the black covers. Taking a pale white hand, he pulled the material off his body, letting it pool down at his waist. Blinking, his electric green pools focused on his sister. Running a hand through his flat dark red hair, he sighed. "Come on Jovi no jumping on the bed."

The girl stopped immediately, looking at her brother in surprise. She hadn't seen him get up. Taking one giant leap forward, she wrapped her short arms around the other's thin neck. Backing up, she crawled out of the bed. Standing up to her full height, she placed her hands on her hips. Mom has been calling you for a while now."

Shugo let his pools drift over to a flashing phone. Sighing, he pulled his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing a little at the pain in his backside. _'What the hell happened last night?'_ The last thing he remembered was going to a night club for teens. With no memory, he pegged it up to being nothing. Standing upright, he braced himself against the desk that was placed a few feet away from his beside. "Is that all Jovi?" He asked, hoping the little girl would leave so he could get changed.

"No." Jovi shook her head, her bob cut hair flying in every direction. "Mom said when you get up go down to the purify chamber." With that she bounded out of the room off to play games.

Shugo smiled slightly at his sister's childlike innocence. Locking the door, he went through his dresser finding his favorite outfit. His yellow shirt, blue pants (with a red stripe running down the sides) and his favorite pair of red goggles. After getting dressed he walked out, making his way to the old unused lab room. _'I wonder why they're using that old thing. I thought all the shadow pokemon were gone.'_ He remembered the day well. Hoping it wasn't that, he made his way down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall brunette, turned around at the sound of her son's heavy footsteps. Her anxiety was gone for the moment. Patting out the wrinkles in her pink business suit, she smiled. "Shugo there you are." Her voice was cheery, but she knew that the subject that was going to be discussed would not be. Looking back at the old chamber, she held back the depressed sigh that threatened to escape her lips.

"Mom." Shugo looked around, not seeing anybody but her. "I thought Professor Krane was supposed to be here?" He was slightly confused. The last time he had felt like this was when he first saw the organization kidnap the good professor. He knew that wasn't the case, but something had to be up.

"Oh." She looked out the door seeing that he hadn't returned. "Well…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to tell him what he was expected to do. Again.

"Shugo you're up. Good timing too." The crazy haired, professor Krane walked in with another man tagging along behind him. Winking at Lily, he looked at the boy he had come to know as a son. "Shugo, there is something happening." He spread a hand out to his guest. "Wes here can tell you more."

Shugo shifted his attention from Krane to this new man. Wes as the professor had called him, was a tall skinny man with the palest blonde locks Shugo had ever seen, spiked up. A pair of light silver sunglasses rested on his forehead. He wore a long blue overcoat, with several black clasps, running along the top. At the waist, the red-headed teen noticed a silver ball, which led to a large slit, revealing a pair of black pants, with black boots. On his right sleeve was another silver ball with a red twisting material, with a large red and black addition to the sleeve. Shugo thought he saw a pair of black gloves covering the man's fingers. The most unusual part of the newcomer was his pale yellow pools and the white stripe that ran across his nose, ending behind the locks of hair.

Nodding his head, Wes crossed his arms. "Shadow pokemon are starting to appear all over the Ore region. I don't think this is the organization you faced or the one I did." Shugo raised an eyebrow at that. "Whoever is doing it this time, actually knows what they're doing and I'm going to need some help." He stopped talking, opting to observe the other. The younger teen caught his interest.

Krane picked up where the other left off. "I know this is really sudden."

"Yeah really sudden." Shugo didn't mean to be rude or anything, but he was really put off by this revelation. He only hoped the Professor would understand.

"We want to help Wes, and you are the only one who knows how to use the snag machine."

Wes' eyebrows shot up at that, he thought there was only one machine like that. He was now sure this little lab was in trouble, the reason that brought him there in the first place. "We don't have to head out right away, but I would like to leave soon." He interrupted.

"Leave?" Lily asked, looking between the three.

Krane ducked his head, blushing shamefully. "Yes. We think it's best for Shugo to accompany Wes." Looking over at the teen, he smiled. "Would you?" His pools were pleading with the other to say yes.

Shugo shrugged, nodding his head. He had done it once, he could do it again. Plus he didn't want to go on, knowing that he could have done something to help those poor pokemon. "I'll do it." Looking at Wes, he held out his hand. Wes took it, sizing the other up. _'This is going to be an interesting adventure.'_ Dropping his hand, he waited to hear what the plan of action was.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The comments are welcome. The next chapter should be coming out within the next month. Sorry if it seems like a long time. -grins- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** The plot is mine that is it!

Here is another chapter. I want to thank those of you who reviewed, it was quite the surprise. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

**Chapter 2**

"I heard you had an eevee." Wes leaned against a bench overlooking a large cluster of trees. He reached into his pocked, comforted by the round objects inside.

"I did, but she left a few years ago." Shugo closed his emerald pools, trying to block out his tears.

"Oh." Turning around, Wes muttered over what he heard. 'It seems that we should leave soon.' His peace and tranquilly was broken by the frantic screams of professor Krane.

Shugo turned, watching Wes for a moment before going to the white lab coated man. "What?" He asked his surrogate father.

"The relic in Agate village is being attacked." He breathed deeply, pausing for a long winded explanation.

Shugo raised a hand, trying to cut him off. "Professor." Krane looked up, pushing his metal frame on his nose. "Are we needed there?"

The man nodded slowly.

"Let's go." Shugo grabbed Wes' clothed arm, pulling him until he started to move himself.

Professor Krane watched the two leave, praying that they would be safe.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are not taking that old scooter." Wes decided, placing his hands on his beloved motorcycle. He motioned for the stubborn boy to move, but was greeted with a kick. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Wes leaned over, bending at his waist to rub the back of his leg.

"That was for calling my scooter old." Huffing Shugo climbed on the small area behind Wes. Wrapping his arms around the man's small waist a sense of familiarity came to him. Shaking it off, he told the other to go.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to Agate village took thirty minutes. When the vehicle finally arrived at the old retirement village they were met with a grisly sight. Men and woman dressed in a variety of spandex clothing, encompassing hues of whites and blues.

"They work fast." Shugo commented, climbing off the side of the motorcycle. The teen felt Wes follow him, accidentally shifting into him. Shugo looked around for the elderly man he met on his first journey. 'I hope he's okay.'

"I think we should go stop them." Wes suggested, shrugging. Walking forward, he was tackled by a leaping figure. "What..."

The figure leapt up, blushing. "I am Rebecca." With no further explanation, the woman threw two pokeballs. From the objects a Bagon and Beedrill appeared.

Wes smirked, picking himself of the ground. "A battle huh?" Pulling out his own two pokemon, he called on his Umberon and Arcanine. Both pokemon roared, ready to fight. "Umberon tackle." Wes commanded, initiating the battle.

From the top of the small ramp, Shugo watched the other display his skill, when his scanner opened. Looking through the small computerized glass, he noticed a dark aura around the Bagon. As the device folded away, Shugo yelled, "Wes the Bagon is a shadow pokemon."

Looking the man nodded, Seeing that the Bagon was at its end, Wes reached for a pokeball. Placing the ball on his snag machine, he felt the gears move as the ball transformed. Throwing it, he watched dark purple ghostly hands reach for the dragon.

Rebecca the trainer watched in awe, before falling to her knees. "How can you do that?"

"You should know how." Saying nothing else, he padded over collecting the money on the ground. "Meet you at the end Shugo."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir." Mark looked up his blue hues darting back and forth.

"Have you accomplished it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


End file.
